


Мы все не умрем, но изменимся

by 11regnullla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11regnullla/pseuds/11regnullla
Summary: Пост-Рагнарек. Народ Асгарда и его вожди заперты на корабле-скитальце. Прошлое кончилось, а будущее и не думает начинаться. Каждый должен стать чем-то, чем не был раньше. ООС





	Мы все не умрем, но изменимся

\- Дело не только во мне или в упёртых правительствах, - говорит Локи, - Где бы ты не приземлился, ничего уже не будет как прежде. Мы больше не боги, а народ Асгарда - не народ Асгарда. 

\- Кто же они теперь? 

\- Не знаю, но в новой жизни им всем придётся стать немного Локи. Притворяться, что они существуют и имеют форму. И в конце концов стать тем, чем они притворяются.

\- А тебе, выходит, даже и меняться не к чему? - стиснув зубы, интересуется Тор.

Тор понимает, что Локи хочет сказать, но от одного упоминания Асгарда его вдруг охватывает такая тоска, что он едва удерживает себя от того, чтобы броситься на Локи и бить, пока не размажет этот легкий череп по полу. Локи это понимает - в быстроумии ему не откажешь. И никогда от его ума не было ничего хорошего. Почти никогда.

 

\- Ты погубил мир. Целый мир, - говорит Тор, не оборачиваясь. Он не добавляет: и спас его народ. Уж этого Локи не забудет.

\- Я погубил множество разных вещей. Но не Асгард. Мы все знали, что нас ждёт. Я не автор Рагнарека, я просто прошёл кастинг на одну из главных ролей.

\- Знаешь, боги нужны, чтобы отсрочивать конец мира. И в сущности только для этого.

\- Боги - просто имена того, что происходит. Имена хаоса.

\- Тогда распадись на атомы и не отсвечивай больше на корабле!

Локи исчезает. Тор чувствует себя виноватым. Кажется, он все испортил. Впрочем, нечего больше портить.

Многие теряют родину. Многие всю жизнь не могут поверить, что потеряли её. Не удивительно: то же небо смотрит на них, та же земля скрипит на зубах, можно ли поверить, в то, что в этой земле нет пылинок материнской страны, праха твоих умерших? А если не осталось даже праха? И ничего от праха. Рагнарек - это не гибель богов, это гибель мира, где боги были возможны.

Тор жив. Но бог Тор умер. Не меньше, чем Хела, он питался силой священной земли Асгарда. Боги ведь, как и мертвые, растут из земли. Его народ этого пока не понимает. Они висят в пустоте, в этом межпланетном муравейнике, и Тор не знает, куда его приземлить. На любой планете, где возможна жизнь, они будут беженцами или захватчиками. А потом они поймут, что у них больше нет защиты богов. Им придётся искать кого-то - может быть, худшего из демонов - чтобы он привязал их к чуждой почве и открыл глаза слепого незнакомого неба.

***

Тор не видел Локи уже три дня. Завалиться в межмирную щель на космическом корабле, плотно забитым новым избранным народом – это конечно суперпособность, подобающая богу, но чрезвычайно раздражающая. Ожидание удара в спину становится...невыносимым. На четвёртый день Тор ищет Локи, подключив прозорливость, которая обычно ему отказывает. Он понимает, что Локи рядом, но не хочет быть видимым. Прости, братец, я не в силах сейчас уважать твои чувства.

Тор выхватывает Локи из хитро навеянной тьмы:

\- Отстань, - отмахивается Локи, - От тебя током бьет.

\- Хорошо, значит я все ещё громобой.

Локи, быстро принимающий неизбежное, усмехается, занавесившись длинными волосами. Они будто прилипли к щеке тёмной паутиной. Секундой позже Тор понимает, что это не волосы. У Локи сильный ожог на лице. И на ладони.

\- Во что ты вляпался?

Локи не отвечает и Тор делает шаг вперёд. Это странно. Обычные повреждения затягиваются на богах сами, опасные раны магического происхождения Локи умеет лечить.

Тор берет брата за подбородок и легко касается обугленной кожи:

\- Не похоже на огненного демона.

\- Температуру ада я выношу без последствий.

\- Что же это?

\- Это... своего рода пощечина, - в голосе Локи растерянности больше, чем злости.

\- Где раздают такие удачные пощечины?

\- Глубже, чем нигде. Там, где ничего не должно было быть, кое-что обнаружилось.

\- И ты решил позаимствовать в нигде какое-то ценное ничто?

\- Не совсем... Помнишь, Фауст, после долгих лет труда, вызвал духа природы, чтобы воплотить свои смелые желания, но дух плюнул в его непочтительное лицо. А в меня плюнули огнём. ...Ты "Фауста" читал или остановился на Старшей Эдде?

\- Читал, не торопясь, тридцать лет по мере выхода. На Мефистофеля ты больше похож.

\- С меня писалось. Но стиль - это ещё не человек, и тем более - не бог.

Тор невольно улыбается. Он уже чувствует, что клеймо, поставленное на Локи, можно снять. Эта рана не приговор суда, но только след стихии, которая вернула себе равновесие, выбросив Локи, как песчинку, вовне. 

Тор обводит пальцами границу ожога и извлекает умерший огонь, возвращая его себе по праву господина. Все ещё бог, хоть и без определённого места жительства. Локи стискивает зубы, и его стон превращается в свист. Тор дует на тонкую розовую пленку, разбегающуюся по острову бывшей черноты, и переходит к руке.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Локи, - Я уже думал, что сила нас оставляет. Но как ты сделал то, чего не смог сделать я? Прости, но ты не особенно силён в магических искусствах.

\- Локи, не ревнуй. Не все можно сделать для самого себя, потому что никто из нас не принадлежит до конца самому себе. Зачем чудовищу поцелуй красавицы, если оно и так вполне прилично колдует? А ведь нужен.

Локи вдруг вздрагивает:

\- Второй раз за вечность случилось чудо: ты подал мне мысль!

\- И какой был первый?

\- Рагнарек, естественно.

***

Тор успевает собраться и сбрасывает с себя обволакивающее присутствие, он хватает эти нежно-гладкие щупальца, упирается пальцами в твёрдый костяк внутри них, наконец догадывается, что это чьи-то руки и открывает глаза. Он дергает напавшего на себя и обыскивает быстрым широким движением. Только натолкнувшись на некоторые неожиданности ниже живота, Тор окончательно просыпается и понимает, что это Локи и Локи голый. 

\- Где твой сюрприз?

 

Придерживая Локи за горло одной рукой, он шарит другой по узкой койке и под ней. Локи не мог прийти совсем без оружия, хотя бы шнурок какой-нибудь должен быть - уж слишком несопоставима их сила.

\- Нет... сюрприза, - хрипит Локи, - не считая меня конечно.

\- И на что ты рассчитывал? Думал задушить меня подушкой?

\- Отпусти, и я тебе покажу, на что.

Предложение настолько абсурдное, что Тор его принимает. Локи откашливается и кладёт ладони Тору на плечи. Подвигается ближе и вдруг приникает губами к его губам. "Вот где... Скорпион... Змея..." - успевает подумать Тор, но уже не успевает воспротивиться, потому что видит бесконечно высокое небо Асгарда – выcокое, не потому что было недоступно, а потому что создавало тягу... "Я умираю. Я мертв", - думает он без cожалений. 

Но Локи отпускает его губы. Теперь Тор почти задыхается, лишенный воздуха Асгарда.

\- Вот какая у тебя сила... Так ты заводил...друзей.

\- Зачем упрощать? У меня есть дар переговорщика.

\- Завести в тупик - это не переговоры.

\- Ты только сейчас понял, что это тупик. А я живу в тупике все наши несчетные лета. Странствую по спине Уробороса.

\- Поэтому ты такой легкомысленный?

\- Легкомыслие - лучшее лекарство от безнадежности. Ты это ещё узнаешь.

 

Локи всем телом обнимает его, будто морское бескостное существо. Язык Локи касается его языка, и Тор снова удивляется, что он не змеиный. Меньше всего на свете он хочет сопротивляться. Но вдохнув заново воздух Асгарда, Тор набирается силы и отрывает себя от губ, которые утратили право на этот воздух, но сохранили его вкус. Это обман, морок. И все же он хочет им одурманиться, и ему даже было бы равно, что сделает с ним Локи...

Но сейчас их корабль висит в пустоте. Тор должен закончить своё дело, даже если он сам уже кончился. Хотя бы поэтому, если уж не из гнева и гордости, он не даст Локи себя опрокинуть.

\- Тебе будет лучше. Правда, лучше, - шепчет Локи.

\- Давай по-старому: пусть мне будет хуже.

***

Каждый день Тор ведет куда-то скопище бездомных и нигде не желанных людей. Гордый народ Асгарда. Впрочем, есть планеты, где интересуются мясом. Иногда в буквальном смысле. Тор душит отчаянье, а отчаянье душит его. Глядя в лица своих подданных, он боится узнать в них то же чувство и быть узнанным ими. Но вместо этого видит странное упорство избегания. Нежелание признать правду. Ещё его можно назвать мужеством. Тора это даже бесит. Втайне конечно.

\- Ты не очень-то уважаешь людей, да? - улыбается Локи, для которого нет тайн.

\- Уж больше, чем ты.

\- Я, по крайней мере, не отрицаю ни за кем право обманываться.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы они оставались вечными детьми. Ты сам ребёнок, неспособный взрослеть. Умный, веселый, бессердечный, непонимающий. Питер Пен с боеголовками.

\- А вдруг, я - старый, печальный, уродливый карлик? Просто научился хорошо выглядеть? - качает головой Локи и растворяется по своим непостижимым делам.

Тор знает, что бессознательное уклонение от бездны, охватившее насельников корабля - подарок Локи. Локи искусно пускает обнадеживающие слухи, разрешает ссоры, так что правый и виноватый забывают об их предмете, и делает другие политически верные трюки. Никогда они ещё не были так заодно, никогда ещё долг и ложь не ходили так близко.

 

Хеймдалль мудро не спрашивает ни о чем. Валькирия хмыкает и поддерживает боевую форму. Они придумали нечто вроде военно-спортивных занятий, и асгардская молодежь имеет широкое поле для соперничества, усмирённого правилами. Брюс читает им краткий курс всех наук и следит за производством пищевого протеина и всего прочего в лаборатории. К счастью, корабль рассчитан на долгое автономное путешествие.

Тор занят самыми бессмысленными вещами: он думает о будущем и ведет переговоры с разным планетарным начальством, а чтобы отвести душу, разговаривает по дальней связи с Тони Старком. Тони пытается повлиять на каких-то земных шишек, чтобы народ Асгарда пустили в мир без богов.

Если бы Тор был моложе и глупее, он высадился бы без разрешения и тем загубил будущее асгардцев. Если бы он был умнее, он бы нашёл доводы, которым трудно противостоять, и опутал бы их будущее тысячей условий. А если бы он вырос в полную меру бога, он расплавил бы руны судьбы и предотвратил Рагнарек. Другой бог дал себя убить ради спасения своего мира. Или ради чего-то ещё. Тор не до конца разобрался с концепцией искупления. Тор готов умереть за свой мир в бою, но никто не предлагает за его жизнь такую цену.

***

Бог - это молния, пронзающая мир. Он падает - но не как молния. Как камень со склона. Вниз, в никуда, туда, куда все исчезло. В грудь ударяет какой-то мелкий булыжник. Неужели, и правда, падает? Он подскакивает в постели. 

На одеяле - шокер, или, как его там, "модулятор поведения", с планеты для совсем никудышных.

\- Смотри, - Локи (ну конечно, Локи!) склоняет голову набок и отбрасывает волосы. В его шее торчит чип от шокера.

\- Опять куда-то протягивал свои длинные руки? Кто тебе это вставил?

\- Я сам. У тебя нет оснований мне верить. Ты хочешь сохранять контроль. Сохраняй. В любой момент ты можешь меня вырубить. Ты ведь помнишь, каково это? Попробуй.

Тор нажимает на кнопку. Локи ощутимо жахает током. Работает. Конечно Локи мог бы обмануть кого-то другого, симулируя разряд. Но Тор в родстве с электричеством и точно знает - удар был.

За ту секунду, что он думал об этом, Локи сбросил плащ и сидит перед ним совершенно голый.

\- Почему? - спрашивает Тор.

\- Потому что мы братья, - отвечает Локи.

\- Обычно люди не делают этого с братьями.

\- Мы с тобой все ещё не люди...

\- Но уже не вполне боги.

\- И это тоже причина.

Локи заглядывает ему в глаза и светлейшая, почти бесцветная синева соединяет Тора с далью, в бесконечно удаленной точке которой прячется самое важное, но эта даль - он сам. 

Что же это такое? Со стороны (с какой? Разве есть ещё какая-то сторона?) это наверно похоже на секс. На самом деле, это как опыт, который Тор видел в лаборатории Старка: Тони лил пурпур на зелень и между ними образовывалась огненная полоса вражды, потом они начали оборачиваться друг в друга - яснее и не скажешь, и вдруг из водоворота поднялось нечто похожее на башню из тысяч кристаллов.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил завороженный Тор. 

\- Синтезирую помаленьку. Новое вещество с интересными свойствами. Боги, как я слышал, занимаются примерно тем же. Расспроси отца.

Не успел расспросить.

...Что за радужная пелена скрывает от тебя то, что ты делаешь, каких только картинок не покажет мозг, что бы только ты не видел, что именно делаешь - а ты тем временем впиваешься в голое плечо сводного брата.

Тор открывает глаза. Оказывается, он сверху. На белой коже Локи темно- багровые следы его зубов. "Почему они не пропадают?" – про себя удивляется Тор.

\- Потому что я хочу, чтобы они остались.

Тор приподнимает голову и встречает взгляд, который, против обыкновения, не уклоняется от встречи. Небо Асгарда смотрит на него неотразимой ясностью. Почему? Демон, мастер иллюзий, колдун, мятежник, почти предатель и почти спаситель - того жалкого остатка, что удалось спасти - почему именно Локи прячет в себе состав утраченной родины? Почему не Хеймдалль, не Брунгильда, не сам Тор в конце концов?

\- Потому что во мне нет ничего другого, - отвечает Локи его мыслям, - Или потому что миры делаются из материи воображения, или ... да не важно.

Тор садится, оборачиваясь углом одеяла.

\- Ты знаешь, что я тебе не верю. И поэтому ты отдал мне власть над собой? Почему ты вдруг решил... довериться мне?

\- Забавное слово. Я никому не доверяюсь. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Мне нужно твоё желание.

\- Чего я хочу?! Точно не тебя! - Тор тут же осознаёт шаткость своей позиции. Но Локи легко соглашается:

\- Конечно не меня. Ты хочешь, чтобы Асгард существовал, хотя сам выбрал его уничтожить. Ты хочешь невозможного.

\- И зачем тебе мои фантомные боли?

\- Я тоже хочу невозможного. Я хочу существовать.

\- Ты уже существуешь.

\- А у тебя уже был мир...

\- Кстати, у тебя тоже. А ещё у нас был отец...

\- У тебя был отец. Мне нравится говорить тебе «брат», но мы существа разной природы. Может быть, от этого и пошёл наш раздор, но иногда природе не хватает себя самой, и ей нужна другая. Далекая, враждебная, отвратительная.

\- Для чего нужна? И, кстати, ничего отвратительного в твоей природе... - Тор говорит, а Локи уже исчез из постели. Растворился. Почему-то этот мелкий фокус Тору не удаётся. Действительно, другая природа...

***

\- Как ты справился с Локи? - спрашивает Хеймдалль в тот редкий час, когда они оказываются одни.

\- Справился?

\- Ну, ты же одел на него ошейник. В смысле - чип. Он прячет, но я заметил. Как обошлось без драки? Почему вы не разнесли нашу кастрюлю по всем девяти мирам?

\- Это не совсем ошейник... Это... Знаешь, Локи теперь наш и играет на светлой стороне.

\- Локи - предатель. Такова его природа – заставляет мир вертеться и лететь в тартарары.

\- Я понимаю, он перед тобой виноват...

\- Да перед кем он не виноват? Это не важно. Враг может стать союзником, если интересы переменились. Но Локи не враг в обычном смысле. Он посторонний. Он никогда не станет своим. Нет такого интереса, который бы привязал Локи.

\- Возможно... А зачем ты мне все это говоришь? Почему я должен работать его адвокатом?

\- И правда, почему? И зачем? Я всего лишь восхитился тем, как ловко ты его скрутил...

Тор остывает. Хеймдалль с привычной проницательностью переводит разговор.

Но слово сказано, и сказано не напрасно. 

Тор недаровым усилием пытается вернуть самоконтроль. И только тут окончательно понимает, что контроль потерян. Хуже всего не то, что он не понимает Локи, а то, что он не понимает себя. Дело не в том, враг - Локи или союзник, а в том, что Тор вдруг утратил способность думать об этом. Он как будто не может отделить случившееся с ним от себя самого и даже - отделить случившееся от неслучившегося. Он не знает, что именно Локи делает с ним, но он определённо что-то делает. 

Что? Он не забирает его силу - по крайней мере, пока; он её умножает. Локи один понял, что Тор в отчаяньи, и это отчаянье уже больше Тора. Локи кормит его мёдом иллюзий, а не хлебом истины, но это лекарственный мёд. Тор сорвался бы, если бы Локи не приходил к нему в темноте и не передавал из уст в уста вкус исчезнувшего мира. А теперь скажи прямо: он подсадил тебя на свой наркотик.

Тор бегает по тесной каюте, пытаясь понять, что именно происходит между ними по ночам, и обнаруживает, что не знает даже этого. От внезапного ужаса у него шевелятся обрезанные волосы на голове. Ну да, голый Локи, поцелуй, постель ... дальше монтаж, как в кино для аудитории 13+. Какая-то размытая декорация секса - специально, чтобы ему было стыдно вглядываться в происходящее и не хотелось его вспоминать. В конце концов, он не понаслышке знает, что такое секс - и не находит ничего похожего в своих воспоминаниях о Локи. 

Находит другое. Превращение? Преображение? Как будто его тело становится совсем другим, неотличимым от чужого, и вновь отделяется от этого чужого тела, сохраняя память о нем. Но осталось ли оно тем же самым телом? И тело ли это? Он знает только, что та темно-кровавая тьма, которая окружает его окоем, вырастая из дыры вырванного Хель глаза, как будто раздвигается и исчезает в неизмеримой широте возвращённого неба. 

Может, все это для отвода глаз, может быть, они всего лишь трахались с Локи, но хитрец занавесил память сияющей пеленой. Но зачем? Какой смысл исподволь овладевать Тором, когда все, что у Тора есть - это корабль, которому негде пристать? На этот вопрос Тор пока не может ответить. Но он может устроить проверку тому, что проверяемо. Исключить воздействие обнаруженных триггеров и ограничить активность их носителя. 

***

Он чувствует прикосновение легких рук и открывает глаза, стараясь не заглядывать в чужие. Губы Локи совсем близко, и Тор прижимает к ним палец:

\- Сегодня давай играть по моим правилам.

Локи улыбается, не отвечая, и проводит по кожаному браслету на запястье Тора, на котором болтается шокер, подвешенный короткой цепочкой. Кажется, он уже все понял. Тор достаёт плотную ленту:

\- Я завяжу тебе глаза. Хорошо?

Локи склоняет голову:

\- И руки хочешь связать?

Локи как будто помогает Тору в щепетильной ситуации, и Тора это пугает. Почему этот шулер не может не перехватывать инициативу?

Но когда Тор на самом деле связывает ему руки над головой и опрокидывает Локи на кровать, он чувствует, как под его ладонью неровно и быстро стучит сердце и не успевает за ним дыхание.

\- Ты боишься?

\- Немного волнуюсь. Как всякий, кто отдал себя в руки смертельного врага.

\- Я никогда не хотел твоей смерти.

\- Я тоже.

\- Я не собираюсь ... ничего такого. Мы слишком часто дрались друг с другом. Неинтересно.

\- Или, наоборот, интересно? Иначе зачем так часто дрались?

\- Может, добавим кляп? Или просто молчи, - о кляпе Тор упоминает только для поддержания разговора. Ему и связывание-то нелегко далось. Странно, что можно крушить головы молотом и теряться в постели.

Тор видит в мерцании датчиков очень белое тело, удивительно гладкое и совершенно безволосое. Он как будто держит фарфоровую фигурку, по изгибам которой рука скользит, не задерживаясь. Мой милый пастушок. Какой тонкий -- Тор опасается его раздавить, а потом вспоминает, что это не удавалось и более крупным фигурам. Он обходит запретную зону губ и приникает к шее, нежной и как будто не знающей бритвы. Пульсация вен передаёт ему важные и неподдельные новости. Тор обводит языком и пошатывает чип, сидящий в коже, и вдруг чувствует, что член Локи упирается ему в пах. Да, пастушок любит опасное, и одно только напоминание об опасном... Этого не подделать, и Тор вдруг вспыхивает столь же немагическим возбуждением. Двигаясь вслед изгибающемуся телу Локи, Тор следит за ним и за собой, и знает, что Локи делает то же. Локи ищет его губы, но Тор прижимает его к постели, справляясь не столько с ним, сколько с самим собой. Локи вдруг выскальзывает из-под него и оказывается на полу. Тор тянется за ним. Локи, сидя на полу раздвигает связанными руками его колени и приникает губами к члену. Тор чувствует себя переполненным силой и слабостью одновременно: он упирается затылком в стену и накручивает на кулак длинные волосы того, кто внизу, чтобы только не быть унесённым собственной бурей. Его заливает волной, оглушительный шум затопляет уши, и разрывается только шумом ещё более оглушительным:

\- Доминант, мать твою! - орет вдруг образовавшийся Хеймдалль и бьет его по щеке, - Шокер отпусти!

Тор разжимает кулак и открывает глаза. Белое тело на полу перестает биться в судорогах. Он не знал, что у Локи фиолетовые вены - они выглядят так, будто сейчас лопнут.

Локи переваливается на колени и связанными руками ловко сдирает с глаз повязку. Он ещё дрожит всем телом и тяжело дышит, но когда он поднимает на Тора глаза, в них - не мутное море, но невозмутимое небо. Тор испытывает совершенно неуместный приступ тоски по нему.

\- Вы, это... Стоп-слово хотя бы придумайте, боги, - говорит Хеймдалль уже почти спокойно.

\- Хеймдалль, спасибо, что заглянул, - кивает голый, но светский Локи, - Очень мило с твоей стороны. Прости за беспокойство.

И исчезает.

\- Может, и зря я влез, - задумчиво говорит Хеймдалль, - Спасать Локи от чего бы то ни было – дурацкая идея.

Тор смотрит на него, или не на него, а на то место, где только что был Локи, и чувствует пустоту, легкость и замешательство. У него нет ответа.

***

Теперь он знает кое-что о себе. Не только Локи окутывает его разум непроницаемым туманом. Он сам вполне с этим справляется. Тор, хоть и без охоты, учился магическим наукам и умеет распознавать тонкое вторжение в порядок мира сего. В этот раз он потерял контроль сам. Что это значит? Ему нельзя иметь большую красную кнопку под рукой? Он может погубить то, что осталось от его мира, даже без помощи Локи? Тор собирался отнять у Локи власть над ситуацией и посмотреть, что получится. Получилось вот что: Локи во всем ему покорился, получил от него разряд электричества, достаточный для смертной казни, и при этом безусловно победил. Он сохранил непроницаемое своё, а Тор был виден ему как на ладони.

А может, это попросту дурацкая идея - отгонять потустороннее посюсторонним. Тор так ничего ничего и не узнал о Локи и его затее, зато теперь он кусает губы, даже сейчас чувствуя грубый толчок возбуждения, смешанного с унижением и гневом, но также со смятением и виной.

***

Тор открывает дверь лаборатории, чтобы извлечь оттуда Брюса, но слышит голос Тони по дальней связи:

\- Не знаю, Локи. Мне в голову не приходило ставить такие задачи. Я имею дело с современной наукой: можно сделать почти все, но и жить оно будет только в пределах лаборатории. Или нужно переделать весь мир, а мир не согласен переделываться. Да это и невозможно: ты можешь поменять детали, и ждать, как они преобразуют целое, но не менять целое, потому что тебя не устраивают детали.

\- Я подозревал что-то такое о современной науке. А теперь представь, что нужно не переделать мир, а просто создать его заново. Вырастить как зародыш.

\- Это красивая метафора, но кто сейчас может её материализовать? Ну вот твои алхимики... Я почитал... Спасибо за то, что открыли дистилляцию, и все такое. Но, давай огрубим: они исходят из того, что можно получить из А и Б - С. На самом деле, из А и Б можно получить АБ или БА. Это будут новые вещества с новыми свойствами, но они не будут тем С, которого ты ищешь. Элементы не умирают и не рождаются, они только вступают во взаимодействие. А родить мир с заданными свойствами – утопия.

\- Конечно элементы вечны. Именно поэтому мы можем проложить самые причудливые тропы между ними. Смотри, мир, который мы знаем – это система подобий. Всякая вещь – подобие целого ряда вещей, ряда, который, вероятно, не замкнут. Подобие – это не просто сходство, как вы думаете. Это ход из одной вещи в другую. Но мы можем пройти и дальше, сквозь...

\- Кто это мы?

\- Мы с Парацельсом, Фламелем, Альбертом великим. И еще негустой толпой.

\- Ты знал Парацельса?

\- Я ему как-то помог. Но тогда мне было некогда заниматься творением. Знаешь, Вальпургиевы ночи, напряженная светская жизнь... Теперь приходится многое изобретать заново.

\- Ну, и что у вас дальше?

\- Если успешно скрестить подобия, из точки скрещения можно увидеть те предельно разные начала, от которых они произошли, и свести их на землю.

\- Землю-то пожалей! 

\- Не волнуйся, это алхимическая земля, она вся помещается в сосуде.

\- И что дальше?

\- Opus Magnum, но с другой фокусировкой... Впрочем, знаешь, потом договорим. Там за шкафами вежливо прячется Тор, и ему это наверно осточертело.

\- От чего же, очень интересно, слушал бы и слушал, - досадуя, Тор выходит из-за укрытия. 

Тони с экрана машет ему рукой:

\- Привет! Ну что, ты обдумал амазонскую сельву?

\- Обдумал.

\- Раздумывай обратно. Бразильцы дали задний ход. Боятся сепаратизма, и ещё множество причин.

\- Я с самого начала не верил нашему счастью.

\- Малярийному и паразитологически уникальному счастью.

\- Это ты меня утешаешь?

\- А что я могу ещё? И... Локи, ты конечно помнишь, что тебя не захочет никакое земное правительство?

\- Я никогда не рассчитывал на то, что правительства смогут решить мои проблемы, - равнодушно отвечает Локи.

\- Эх, Локи, такая светлая голова и такие дурацкие в неё забредают идеи... Ну зачем ты полез завоевывать землю? Сейчас бы мы с тобой в моей мастерской...

\- Мне нетрудно попасть в твою мастерскую, Тони. Если только тебя и правда интересует алхимия..., - на устах Локи играет лучезарная улыбка.

\- На сегодня достаточно смелых идей, - говорит Тор сквозь зубы, - Локи, тебе нельзя на землю. После этого ни единого шанса не останется, что они примут наш корабль. Тони, я перезвоню. Спасибо за все.

Тор выключает экран и смотрит на Локи. Когда Локи на секунду перестает изображать, его лицо застывает печальной маской. А глаза даже и не печальные - просто отдельные. И о чем можно договориться с существом, которое так далеко от собственного тела?

\- Прости меня, - говорит Тор, - Прости, что так глупо вышло.

\- Я предполагал, что шокер даст тебе чувство контроля, и поэтому ты перестанешь себя контролировать.

\- Все-то ты знаешь заранее... Но почему только про меня?

\- Не только про тебя, но даже про тебя - не все.

\- Неужели я тебя когда-нибудь удивлял?

\- Я не думал, что ты отважишься похоронить Асгард со всем его злом. Я был уверен, что ты будешь цепляться за идею освобождения родины, пока Хела не пожрет тебя вместе с ней. И все девять миров в придачу.

\- Поэтому ты не хотел лететь со мной?

\- Да.

\- А почему же все-таки прилетел?

\- Не люблю быть последовательным. Есть в этом какая-то пошлость.

\- Только поэтому? Чтобы обмануть даже собственное решение?

\- Не только. Если бы я с самого начала не становился непрерывно тем, кто я не есть, я бы все это, - Локи показывает рукой что-то похожее на линию гор Асгарда, - очень любил.

\- Эк ты закрутил. Но если раскрутить обратно, получается, что ты, какой ты есть, все это любишь.

\- Логика -- это просто опрятность языка. В отличие от риторики, которая обладает хотя бы близкодействующей силой.

\- Локи, я совсем не могу тебе верить.

\- Не верь. Ужасно обманывать того, кто верит. Приходится верить вместе с ним. А видящего насквозь или просчитавшего все вперёд - запросто.

\- Но я все равно не хочу быть твоим врагом.

Тор делает шаг вперёд, откидывает назад длинные пряди Локи и вырывает чип из его шеи. Хозяин шокера делает это без всяких усилий, а объект дисциплинирования должен уподобиться Тору в ярости, чтобы вынуть его самостоятельно.

Локи смотрит куда-то в центр его груди, прикладывает к ней ладонь, будто оставляя отпечаток, и ... исчезает конечно.

Тор стоит в совершенной растерянности, даже на всякий случай дотрагивается до этого места - все в порядке, сердце не вынуто. Он совсем о другом собирался говорить. Тор хотел сказать Локи, что со всем этим покончено, но Локи как-то так повел разговор, что он сказал другое. Спорить со сказанным не хочется, да и не с кем спорить.

***

Их положение в космосе никак не меняется, но что-то меняется внутри корабля. Хеймдалль, который поднаторел во внутренней политике, требует, чтобы Тор, не ограничиваясь поспешной коронацией, привёл свой народ к присяге. 

\- Зачем? - сопротивляется Тор, - Я понимаю, типа коллективная психотерапия, но сколько ненужных иллюзий это создаст? А ты знаешь, на что способны люди, которых долго удерживали в саду иллюзий, а потом выкинули в мир? Это же почти готовая бригада террористов-мучеников.

\- Все наоборот, - говорит Хеймдалль, - Мы окажемся во враждебной среде – не потому что кто-то желает нам зла, а потому что для нас нет готового места в мире. Мы должны создать это место и не возненавидеть этот чужой для нас мир. Для такой трезвости нужна сакральная санкция. Помнишь, ты сказал, что Асгард – это не земля, а её народ. Но Асгард – это, прежде всего, его боги. Любой мир может стать твоим миром, если твой бог –жив и царствует.

\- Хеймдалль... Нет больше царства. И бога, который царствует - нет.

\- Того первого волшебного царства уже не будет. Мы выкинуты из мифа. По существу, ты должен не царствовать, а править. Создать законы и следить за их исполнением. Законы без санкции бесполезны.

\- Ты можешь презирать меня за несоответствие служебному положению, но я бы хотел другого. Устроить людей с максимальными удобствами и уйти куда-нибудь на обочину миров. Пощупать границы возможного.

\- Ты рождён, чтобы проводить границы. Именно их ты должен создать -- а потом беги. В конце концов, ты способен странствовать по мирам, потому что ты бог, а бог ты ещё и потому, что в тебя верят.

\- В конце концов, я оставлю тебя правителем.

\- Я не сомневался, что к этому все идёт. Боги не очень-то любят рутинную работу. Вообще я планирую ввести представительное правление, когда мы, наконец, где-нибудь осядем.

\- Да будет так. Здесь от одного только чувства безнадежности можно затеять хорошенькую гражданскую войну.

\- Пока все идёт неправдоподобно гладко. Люди не любят находиться в подвешенном положении, к тому же так буквально подвешенном. А мы держимся. Вот что значит близость живого бога.

\- Не бога. Богов. Ты замечаешь, что Локи как будто распыляет над всеми какой-то транквилизатор?

Хеймдалль смотрит на Тора с трудноопределимым выражением лица – как бы не ироническим:

\- Львиную долю этого вещества он опрокинул тебе на голову. Тор, не буду отрицать, Локи отлично полирует действительность. Наши неантропоморфные друзья устроили бы здесь бои гладиаторов, если б не его мягкая корректировка. Но помни, что он так же далёк от нас, как гигантская рептилия или каменный человек. Или поздно тебе об этом напоминать?

\- Хеймдалль, то, что ты видел... оно... не совсем то, чем кажется.

\- О да. Значит, все ещё хуже, чем я думал. Послушай, Локи - чрезвычайно умное, талантливое и обаятельное существо. Но он не совсем бог, хотя безусловно не смертный. Он монстр по рождению. Твой отец взял его в семью, потому что уже тогда он был привлекателен недоступным для монстра образом. Он не был как они. Но он и не как ты. В некотором смысле, он искусственное создание. Твой отец много поработал, чтобы обтесать его, придать нужную форму. И это обтесывание было ... болезненно. А иногда - страшно. Понимаешь, дело не в том, что Локи плох. Но тебе кажется, что у вас общий опыт, а он у вас разный. Локи знает магическое искусство с разных его концов: со стороны мага и со стороны его материала. И поэтому, не будь так уверен, что ты общаешься с ним - может быть, это он разговаривает сам с собой, надев тебя как куклу на пальцы. И тем более, если ты спишь с ним...

\- Я понял! - Тор в раздражении вскакивает с места, - Ты сказал много важного, спасибо! А теперь я пойду и подумаю. О царстве, не о Локи.

***

Между тем, думать о Локи нет никакого смысла - он пропал. Иногда Тор по косвенным признакам распознаёт его присутствие на корабле, но это бывает редко, и Локи не показывается ему на глаза. Не думая о Локи, Тор думает об Одине. Стоит ему подумать о троне, он видит перед собой отца. Но вместо того отца, который и так всегда с ним, Тор вновь и вновь, как заворожённый, пытается представить другую его сторону, на которую он никогда не был допущен (и в сущности должен быть счастлив своим незнанием). 

Неизвестный ему Один висел на ветвях мирового древа и стяжал мёд поэзии, всей яростью Вальхаллы прошёл по мирам и не оставил от них ничего, что можно было бы вспомнить. Или именно из их неразличимого праха создал Асгард. Этот же Один выплавлял, вырезал и кроил из странного приемыша того, кому он мог бы передать своё колдовское искусство. Но вышло не так. Или именно так. Один создал того, кто слишком отличался от его мира, будучи неотличим от него. Стоп. Он опять думает о Локи.

А ведь с Локи нужно увидеться до дня присяги. Это неприятная процедура, но Хеймдалль уверил его, что она необходима. Те, кто составит народ Тора, должны поклясться ему в верности, став на колено и поцеловав руку. С этого момента они оказываются не только под защитой Тора, но и связанными его законом. Прежнее наследование прервалось с гибелью Асгарда и теперь необходимо утвердить новую связь. Тор понимает этот язык, но он уже отравлен иными мирами, и злится:

\- Что я, Папа Римский? Тогда пусть целуют туфлю. Только без меня. Могу выставить мартенсы под дверь.

\- Это ритуал, - устало объясняет Хеймдаль, - ритуалы хороши тем, что собственное действие обладает для человека принудительной моральной силой. Когда ты целуешь чужую руку, ты вынужден как-то это для себя мотивировать. Так возникает легитимность. Это нужно не для того, чтобы сделать из тебя идола, а чтобы не случилось войны всех против всех. Тор, наш народ ещё полгода назад жил под рукой древнего бога, а не на Манхэттене.

\- А что делать с чужими народами? С Коргом и всеми его членистоногими друзьями?

\- Локи объявил себя их главой. Он привёл их в Асгард. Это его ответственность.

\- Ты думаешь, Локи о них позаботится?

\- Здесь мы переходим к вопросу о том, насколько Локи вообще умеет заботиться… Ты можешь предложить тем, кто захочет, перейти в твоё подданство - пусть присягают.

\- Я думаю, надо спросить у Локи, что он собственно планирует.

\- Спроси, - отвечает Хеймдалль непередаваемым тоном.

 

***

Тор не верит своим глазам: вот он, Локи, его не надо искать магическим щупом. Локи разговаривает с валькирией, оба хохочут и явно довольны друг другом. А про выбор Брунгильды Тор ничего не знает...

Тор быстро оказывается рядом, и валькирия не успевает спрятать в декольте плоскую фляжку. Да если б и спрятала, запах бы рассказал.

\- Привет, Брун, - улыбается Тор, - ты развязала?

\- Тише, у нас закрытая вечеринка, - хрипло отвечает валькирия.

\- Твой подарок, Локи? Сгонял по-быстрому в супермаркет?

\- Это побочный продукт. Попробуй, может, я найду себя в самогоноварении?

Валькирия неохотно передаёт флягу Тору. Жидкость не обещает многого, но, против ожиданий, она не превращается во рту в сивуху, наоборот обжигающий, но плоский спиртовой вкус вдруг раздвигается во все стороны, и Тор стоит, погружаясь в долгое время единственного глотка.

\- Сколько же у тебя талантов, Локи, - говорит Тор, почти искренне, - но, знаешь, я это вылью. У нас походный сухой закон. Кстати, побочный продукт - чего?

\- Так, ставлю опыты... Скрещиваю микробиологию с алхимией.

\- Загадочно. Расскажешь мне потом?

\- Даже покажу, - улыбается Локи.

Тор набирает в грудь воздуха и брякает с места в карьер, потому что так ему легче обсуждать неприятные темы:

\- Брун, ты присоединишься к моему народу? Я был бы рад.

\- Оу, нет, - говорит валькирия, - Я уже служила твоему отцу. Мне хватило... И знаешь, Тор, я хорошо к тебе отношусь и все такое, но я тебе не Брун.

\- Прости, шлемоносная дева. То есть ты отделишься? Когда мы достигнем соглашения с каким-нибудь правительством, мне придётся расписаться за тех, кого я приведу с собой. Взять на себя ответственность. Не знаю, пустят ли они одиночек - разве что ты сама с ними перетрешь.

\- Но придётся им что-то предложить, - мрачно продолжает Брунгильда.

\- Что-то типа того, что ты предложила Грандмастеру?

\- Куда не кинь, всюду клин.

\- Ты нужна нам, - говорит Тор, внезапно волнуясь.

Валькирия смотрит на Локи, потом на Тора, и отвечает:

\- Пойду-ка я, подумаю о потенциальных работодателях. Подчищу резюме. Взвешу варианты. Пока, ребята.

Теперь они стоят вдвоём, напротив друг друга. Тор опять глубоко вдыхает, чтобы заговорить о присяге (какая же мутная тема), но Локи вступает первым:

\- Идем в лабораторию.

***

В лаборатории никого нет. Тор собирается начать неприятный разговор о месте Локи в грядущем легитимном сообществе, но Локи не обращает на него внимания. Он производит неясные манипуляции с круглым стеклянным сосудом, который стоит на горелке в центре небольшого круглого стола. Странно, раньше Тор не видел ни его, ни самой выгородки с зеркальными стенами, как будто эта часть лаборатории оставалась невидимой, пока Локи не позволил ему заметить её. 

\- Так ты точно решил стать царём? - вдруг спрашивает Локи.

\- Я им стал. Нужно, чтобы и другие с этим согласились.

\- Но теперь ты захотел быть царем?

\- Мне хочется этого меньше, чем когда-либо. Кажется, все мои желания росли из асгардской почвы и умерли вместе с ней. Но моё наследство пережило мою землю, я должен его принять.

\- Ясно. Садись, - Локи показывает на кресло, стоящее перед круглым столом.

Тор оказывается прямо перед стеклянным шаром, срезанным сверху. В нем какая-то мутная жидкость явно хочет разделиться, оставив тяжелый осадок на дне. От неё поднимается холодный пар (как это может быть?), но неожиданней всего то, что Локи помешивает её пальцами.

\- Какой-то нечистый эксперимент, - замечает Тор, - негигиеничный.

\- Пожалуй. А теперь смотри внимательно, не закрывай глаз. Ты должен увидеть все до конца, если собрался в цари.

С этими словами Локи сдвигает наглазную повязку Тора на лоб, коротко взмахивает рукой и втыкает указательный палец прямо в чёрную дыру под ней. 

Это немыслимо, чудовищно, непереносимо больно - больнее, чем было в бою, когда Хела вырвала его глаз. Тора как будто проткнули насквозь, вплоть до черепа и прибили к стене. Он кричит и корчится. Локи вынимает палец, но теперь оба глаза Тора как будто отказываются видеть, погружаясь в багровую жижу, а требовательный голос Локи все повторяет: 

\- Смотри!

Тор смотрит уже не зрачком, а как будто дырой, проделанной в зрачке, он погружается в воды все более тяжелые, а потом вдруг видит, что вокруг не вода - а чужая радужка. Он как песчинка прилип к поверхности какого-то огромного глаза, и этот глаз смотрит сквозь песчинку с нестерпимой пристальностью. И сама песчинка начинает смотреть сквозь себя и видит смерть.

Смерть Смерть Смерть - все в нем вопит и изнемогает.   
Тор должен отвернуться, все в нем хочет отвернуться и не может - потому что у смерти тоже есть глаза и она их не опускает. 

Почему она такая живая, эта смерть, такая пристальная, такая видящая? У неё есть лицо. Или - почти не-лицо Огненного демона. Тор проходит сквозь его жерло, вновь проходит то, что прошло сквозь него, и все то, что вытерпели те, кто в него заглянул. 

Это лицо Хелы. Теперь он знает его и снаружи, и изнутри, как будто каплей черной крови стекая по его изгибам. 

И - тут Тор содрогается и стонет - это лицо Одина, и оно страшнее их всех. Он не перед Тором, он всюду. Один поглощает его - не по злобе, не в ярости, но как волна или лавина, не оставляя ничего, совсем ничего. Если бы у этой силы были желания, она желала бы создать нечто новое, но нигде она не встречает ничего, кроме себя самой. 

\- Нет! - кричит Тор из последних сил и почему-то понимает, что Нет значит Да. 

Вдруг он заново чувствует свою руку - где-то бесконечно далеко, в оставленном мире - и чувствует её потому, что эту руку сжимает чужая ладонь. 

По этой ниточке, связывающей его с телом, он, как пьяный канатоходец, возвращается обратно, в себя. Он распознаёт в тумане стеклянный шар, полный омерзительной красной жижи - Тор вдруг понимает, что это кровь. Его кровь. 

Некто, сквозь мучительную мутность собирающийся в Локи, опускает руку в сосуд и достаёт то, на что у Тора нет сил смотреть или нет зоркости - увидеть. 

Рука Локи - перед лицом Тора. 

\- Нет, - теперь уже хрипит он. Но Локи прижимает сгусток к его пустой глазнице, и это входит туда почти самостоятельно как какое-то живое существо. 

\- Смотри, - опять говорит Локи, тоже хрипло и уже почти неслышно. 

Из стеклянного сосуда непонятным образом, как будто паря над ним, встают стебли, увенчанные красным и белым сиянием. Они разделяются, но их связь кажется неразрывной. Сияние собирается в алые и белые венцы.

Багровая гуща пропала. Только лёгкая преломляющая грань посередине сосуда сообщает, что он наполовину полон прозрачнейшей влагой. 

\- Ты видишь? 

\- Я вижу... розы. Что это? 

\- Трансмутация. 

\- Что? 

\- Потом... 

Локи что-то чертит в воздухе на месте его утраченного глаза и надевает поверх старую повязку.   
Тор вздрагивает в ожидании, но как не странно, боли не прибавилось.

\- Что ты со мной сделал? - наконец выговаривает он. 

Но Локи, кажется, обессилел не меньше, чем он сам. Он спускается по стене на пол и сидит, закрыв глаза. 

\- Я... не выдержал, - наконец, говорит он, - схватил тебя за руку. Не знаю, закончен ли процесс. Но может быть, обойдётся. Ты же увидел новую природу? Увидел!

\- А то, что я видел перед этим... Оно как... Куда оно денется?

Локи открывает глаза: 

\- Оно останется с тобой. Бедный Тор... Тебе сейчас надо заснуть, - он поднимается и тянет Тора за собой к кушетке. Тор чувствует, что действительно ничего не может сейчас - даже запретить Локи эксперименты над людьми. И богами. Вообще ничего. Он падает на кушетку. Последнее, что он слышит:

\- Сними повязку в день присяги. Дальше разберешься сам. 

***

Много о чем надо было бы подумать Тору в эти дни, а тянуло думать об одном. Но как раз об этом думать не было никакой возможности. Странно, когда внутри у тебя заводится новая территория, от тебя же отгороженная невидимой изгородью под током. Под вкрадчивым током, отбрасывающим тебя к тебе. То, что он узнал в лаборатории, не походит на курс молодого государя, вроде тех мудростей (и, правда, мудростей), которыми делится с ним Хеймдалль. Оно собственно ни на что не походит, и не ясно, какая от него польза. 

Тор понимает, что научился не понимать - и только. Ещё недавно он бросался отвоёвывать свою власть над собой и это кончилось глупой историей с шокером. Сейчас Тор даже не способен разозлиться на Локи за то странное кино, что тот ему показал. Нет, он не чувствует себя слабее или зависимее. У него как будто появилось то, что превосходит гнев, ярость и отчаянье. Раньше Тор неистовствовал от подавленного страха, теперь он знает сам страх. В сущности, он стал более мертвым, но смерть, клубком свернувшаяся внутри, его не пугает. Или пугает не она. Может быть, эта огромная, разбегающаяся вглубь пещера, всегда была рядом, но Тор ходил другими маршрутами. Сейчас он близко - но хода нет.

Спросить некого, да и некогда. К тому же, он не верит единственному, у кого об этом можно спросить. Локи пропадает в нетях, и Тор моментами испытывает острое желание попасть туда же. Бытие оказалось тесным местом, а небытия хватило бы на всех. 

\- Пойдём, царь, - зовёт его Хеймдалль.

Тор выходит в огромную залу, наполненную людьми, которые, как и он родились в Асгарде, и как и он, его потеряли. Где-то за ними маячит башнеобразный Корг. И он тоже будет целовать руку?..

\- Что я могу вам обещать? Очень мало. Что я буду сражаться за вас - да. Что я знаю, где мы окажемся, как нам жить дальше и вообще как живут на несвященной земле? Нет. Я не знаю. Но я возьму эту жизнь на себя. Как и вы.

Он это говорит, что ли? Он? Вслух? Похоже на то. 

\- Что вы можете обещать мне? Что вы не предадите друг друга. Что клятва, данная мне, станет клятвой, связующей каждого с каждым.   
Мы достигнем чужой нам земли и сделаем её нашей. Мы признаем, что она священна не менее, чем Асгард. Потому что она настоящая. Уже поэтому. Она захочет почтения и верности. И поэтому мы свяжем себя присягой. Я - так же, как и вы. 

 

Тор смотрит вперёд и вниз: толпа людей, слушающих его, кажется огромной - впрочем, только потому, что стоят они не на городской площади, а в зале корабля, из которого некуда бежать. 

Но они схвачены не только этими стенами и силой безнадежности. Он чувствует, что ничего не обещая, он, тем не менее, даёт им надежду - странный эффект объявленного содружества.

Хеймдалль выходит вперёд, склоняется перед ним на одно колено. Ему приходится взять Тора за руку, чтобы поцеловать - потому что Тор забыл её протянуть. Тор закрывает глаза от неловкости. Что же, Хеймдалль, ты сам этого хотел. Но что делать тем, кто не хочет? 

Он чувствует, как все новые и новые люди подходят и касаются губами его руки. Иногда это бывают женские губы, и он чувствует себя отвратительно. Те, кто пошли на это от безысходности, или будут ждать от него чудес, или возненавидят его. Он бы сам возненавидел. В юности. 

Но, странно, Тор чувствует, что многие, особенно молодые, воодушевлены. Кажется, он похож на героя. Повезло.

Он чувствует, как его руку немного защемляют какие-то вполне лояльные клешни и приоткрывает глаз. У отца все же не было таких подданных, хотя он мог бы сам себе их создать. Просто из чувства юмора. 

Вдруг вперёд выходит Брунгильда. Кажется, под большой мухой, прилетевшей прямо из Вальхаллы. 

\- Ты прямо оргию устроил! - зычно говорит она, - Потом всех сношать будешь? "Я ничего не могу обещать!". Мать твою, ты ничего не можешь обещать, это верно, а что ты хочешь получить взамен? Нас всех с потрохами? Не очень дорого за отказ от обещаний? 

\- Этот союз заключают все со всеми. Я - его поручитель. Ты готова присоединиться? 

\- Чмокнуть твою лапку? Мы, валькирии, целуем только мертвых. Хочешь попробовать?

В зале стоит напряжённое молчание. 

Совсем не вовремя Тор чувствует сильное жжение под повязкой, и какое-то дикое, непонятное шевеление там, где ничего быть не может. Подчиняясь инстинкту более мощному, чем чувство уместности, он срывает повязку. Жжение вдруг превращается в сияние, но не то, которое идёт навстречу глазу, а как будто испускаемое им самим. И вдруг он понимает, что это сияние есть одновременно зрение, и им видит дыра - нет, уже не дыра, что-то новое, поселившееся в его пустой глазнице! 

Судя по лицу Валькирии, он и правда изменился. 

Она, пошатнувшись, делает шаг назад и этот шаг как будто делают вслед за ней все. Тор видит поодаль Хеймдалля - он, похоже, ошарашен. 

\- Ого, - говорит Валькирия хрипло и негромко, - твой отец так и остался с повязкой. 

Ему некогда задуматься. Валькирия нетвердо держится на ногах. Тор подходит и обнимает её, хотя бы для того, чтобы люди не заметили, что она не в себе. Брунгильда вдруг роняет голову ему на плечо. Он чувствует, как прожигают ткань её слёзы. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - говорит он то, что всегда говорят, не понимая, что это собственно значит. 

И вдруг со всех сторон их охватывает гудение, в миг взмывающее до нестерпимого. Люди зажимают уши и падают на пол, как при авианалете. Ужас встаёт со всех сторон и застилает зрение, пока они беспомощно оглядываются, не находя его источника. 

Тор привычно шарит рукой по бедру, но находит только старинный меч, надетый по случаю церемонии. Они же хранят оружие в заблокированном отсеке, во избежание " возможных трений", как мягко сформулировал Хеймдалль. Это казалось верным решением, пока они заперты в утлой лодке посредине космоса. Но сейчас они с Валькирией смотрят друг на друга с одной только мыслью - "не успеть..."

\- Кто здесь? - кричит Тор, пытаясь перекрыть этот вой. 

Вдруг он видит, как перед ним собирается нечто, будто превращая гул в скопление видимых темных частиц. Он поворачивает голову и обнаруживает, что нечто движется вслед за его взглядом, роясь в его луче, как в луче прожектора. Этот луч исходит из его уже не мертвой глазницы. Он видит Это новым глазом. Впрочем, и старым тоже. 

\- Кто ты? - уже тише спрашивает он. 

\- Верни моё место, - слышит Тор оглушительный шёпот со всех сторон. 

Кто-то вдали пронзительно всхлипывает. Да, голос проникновенный и Тор испытывает сильное желание вернуть то, чего вроде бы не брал. 

\- Твое место? 

\- Я хотела взять все. Мне осталось почти ничего. Ничто - моё место. Отдай!!! - голос опять взмывает к потолку и, отражаясь от него, волной обрушивается на людей, и без того прижавшихся к полу. Валькирия падает и увлекает Тора за собой, но он поднимается, уже почти поняв, кто клубится перед ним, не в силах вернуть свои черты. Понимает, но не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что с этим делать. 

Вдруг с каким-то лёгким шелестом рядом с Тором возникает Локи. 

\- Милая, иди сюда, - говорит он спокойно, почти ласково, - Я выгнал тебя из твоего последнего дома, прости. Но у меня есть новый дом. Там ты будешь сыта. Попробуй. 

Локи протягивает навстречу Тьме маленький непрозрачный сосуд, что-то вроде флакона для благовоний. 

Она отвечает воем, который достигнув непереносимой ноты, вдруг свертывается в тугой затихающий стон. Непроницаемая густота встаёт над крошечным сосудом и как будто всасывается им, но без сопротивления, сама стремясь оказаться внутри. Локи быстро закрывает горлышко хрустальной пробкой, и не поворачиваясь, бросает Тору: 

\- Дай руку!

Тор протягивает ладонь. Локи выхватывает маленький нож с узким лезвием и чиркает по его руке. Потом так же молниеносно прижимает пробку с сосудом к кровоточащей царапине. 

\- Так надёжней будет, - объясняет он Тору, - она уснёт. Анабиоз. 

Закончив, Локи поворачивается к ошеломлённой толпе и говорит ораторским голосом: 

\- Драгоценные сограждане, вы только что видели Тень. То ли каждый из нас превратится во что-то подобное, то ли нужно быть выдающимся чудовищем и умереть чудовищной смертью, чтобы от вас осталось именно такое. Тень жила в месте, которое сама для себя выжгла - в пустой глазнице вашего царя. Что же оставалось бедной, когда все остальные прорехи в бытии, проделанные ею, были окончательно прорежены Огненным демоном?   
Как вы все конечно поняли, это тень Хелы. Только тень, только голод, который уже ничем не утолится. Теперь, когда ваш царь опять глядит в оба, тени пришлось покинуть своё пристанище, но к счастью, мы нашли для неё новое, ничуть не хуже. Было конечно страшновато, но, согласитесь, без трепета нет истории. А теперь - празднуйте! 

У всех на глазах Локи исчезает - но не с обычной молниеносностью, а как свертывающийся до белой искры язык пламени. Все же, украсть сцену - сильнейший из соблазнов. Даже для мудрецов и героев.

***

Поздно вечером Тор, наконец, остаётся один. Он включил весь свет в каюте и смотрит в зеркало. Вернее, он смотрит в собственные глаза, сравнивает, пытается определить разницу. Не найти - она очевидна, а определить - это гораздо труднее. Всякий раз, когда он вглядывается в собственный зрачок, глаз оказывается просто глазом, воронкой мутноватого органического движения. Как только Тор убирает фокусировку, зрение погружается в ореол холодноватого сияния, наводящего какую-то недоступную естественным органам четкость - то, что он первым делом почувствовал, сорвав повязку. 

Кто-то стучит в дверь. Тор открывает. 

\- Можно? - спрашивает Хеймдалль, - хотел посмотреть на тебя наедине. 

\- Конечно, заходи. Я сейчас именно этим и занимаюсь. 

Хеймдалль встаёт очень близко, чтобы рассмотреть глаз Тора. Тор видит, как будто светового двойника, отслаивающегося от его фигуры. Надо проверить, это теперь всегда так будет? 

\- Он настоящий, - говорит Хеймдалль, - настолько настоящий, что уже пережил кровоизлияние. 

\- А ты думал, я вставлю себе игрушечный, да ещё с подсветкой, чтобы произвести впечатление на колеблющихся?

\- Н-нет, такой креативности я от тебя не ожидал, - хмыкает Хеймдалль, - Но это мог быть морок. И я даже знаю, кто в силах его навеять. 

\- Я тоже знаю. Создать призрак такой убедительности мог бы только тот, кто создал саму вещь. 

\- Локи...

\- Локи. 

\- И зачем, по-твоему, он это сделал? Не морок, а вещь?

\- Я не знаю, - говорит Тор, - Но вот что я знаю точно: ему очень важно было сделать что-то настоящее, неподдельное. Подняться от образа к прообразу.

\- А потом спуститься обратно. Мы все только образы того, к чему не можем найти обратной дороги. 

\- Дорогой Хеймдалль, не устаю удивляться твоей проницательности, - негромкий, но очень ясный голос является между ними раньше, чем его владелец. 

\- Локи! - восклицают они оба, в унисон, хоть и с разной интонацией. 

 

\- Сумрачный гений, ты не пробовал стучать? - спрашивает Хеймдалль

\- Не сумрачный, а просветлённый, - с мягкой укоризной поправляет его Локи. 

\- С недавних пор. ОК. Сойдёмся на гении. 

Локи смотрит Тору в лицо с тем же пристальным вниманием, что и Хеймдалль, но ещё и с восторгом, которого не может подавить даже его склонность играть самого себя. Локи, правда, нравится то, что он сделал. Самозабвение вдруг делает его очень юным, и Тор, подцепив этот вирус, не может сдержать себя. Он подхватывает Локи, обнимает и кружит по комнате. Локи хохочет и нисколько не сопротивляется. 

\- Спасибо! - говорит Тор, - это здорово, Локи! Царский подарок. 

\- Пожалуйста. В Византии ты не смог бы стать императором, не имея полного комплекта. Но я забыл, что в пустотах заводятся демоны и тени. К счастью, увидев эту чёрную слякоть, я догадался, что её потревожил наш опыт. У меня как раз осталась жидкость из сосуда.

\- Было красиво. И она сейчас сидит во флакончике и тихонько пьёт все, что ты туда намутил? А что дальше?

\- Она пригодится в следующих экспериментах.

\- Каких? 

\- Надо понять, как же все-таки наша смерть зависит от нашей жизни. И чем живет мертвое. Впрочем... 

Локи прикладывает палец ко рту. А Тор вдруг видит, с каким выражением лица Хеймдалль смотрит на них, и отпускает Локи.

Хеймдалль ловит его взгляд и, говорит, как будто принуждая себя: 

\- Поздравляю, Локи. Все это и правда красиво. Ты всегда любил красивое. Я думаю, теперь ты можешь рассказать Тору, зачем тебе понадобилось спать с ним. 

Тор вздрагивает. Локи морщится и поднимает бровь: 

\- Что значит - понадобилось? О познании так не говорят. 

\- Расскажи, как можешь, - говорит Хеймдалль, - Ведь познание в отличие от мошенничества не рассеивается на свету. 

\- Это долгая история. Придётся начать с того, чем была старая алхимия и почему она не смогла достичь своей главной цели, потом перейти к новой алхимии, которую я пытаюсь создать на ваших глазах... глазе...

\- Из биоматериалов Тора?

\- Не тот термин. Мне нужна была не столько его сперма, сколько его образ. Фигура, отслоенная от его тела - основа гомонкулюса. 

\- Кого? - вмешивается Тор.

\- Гомонкулюс - лабораторное существо, которое родилось и принесло себя в жертву, чтобы создать нечто живое. Живое - то, что может жить за пределами колбы. 

\- Ох, об этом я пока не хочу знать. И ты не мог получить этот... мой образ никак иначе? - осторожно спрашивает Тор.

\- Видишь ли, этот образ нельзя вырвать или украсть. Его можно получить, только отдав свой. Я использовал тебя столько же, сколько я использовал себя. Каждый из нас только подобие чего-то другого, но именно поэтому один может быть ключом, а другой - замком. Все дело в том, чтобы попасть в тайную комнату. 

\- И ты попал туда?

\- Не попал. Открылась дверь и нам выбросили дар. Дар оказался настоящим. 

Тор не знает, что сказать. И главное, он не знает, что об этом думать.

\- Но этого тебе мало. Ты ведь будешь пробовать вновь и вновь? Мошенничать тут нельзя, а не договаривать больше не выйдет. Это ведь самое трудное для тебя, правда, - то, что ты не можешь просто солгать и получить желаемое? - говорит Хеймдалль с вымученным спокойствием, - Что же ты будешь делать дальше, Локи?

\- Хеймдалль, я мог прийти получасом позже. Но пришел сейчас, чтобы ты мог меня вывернуть на изнанку. Я виноват перед тобой. Я прошу у тебя прощения. 

\- Что за ерунда, - отвечает Хеймдалль, - ты так извиняешься за то, что ты - трикстер, как будто перестал им быть. Я ухожу. Не буду отравлять вам свидание. 

\- Хеймдалль, ты же не думаешь, что я собирался тебя казнить? Ты бы посидел пару дней в крепости, и все. Я уже придумал, в какой город тебя забросить. Не в Нью-Йорк, конечно - я не хотел, чтобы вы так быстро встретились с Одином. Флоренция. Тебе бы там понравилось. Не понравилось бы, переехал в Сиену. Там все по твоему строгому вкусу. 

\- Какое милое и безобидное предательство, - Хеймдалль делает решительный шаг к двери, но Локи продолжает:

\- Хеймдалль, ты такой умный. Гораздо умнее Тора. Ты ведь знаешь это, правда? Но ты поцеловал его руку. Почему? 

\- Потому что он - мой царь. 

\- Почему он царь?

Хеймдалль смотрит на Локи, не отрываясь. Локи отвечает сам:

\- Потому что он на это отважился. Ты думаешь, я им манипулировал? Он видел небо Асгарда, потому что он способен его видеть. Из этого неба сделан его глаз, а не из биоматериалов! ...Ну, я добавил щепоть-другую...

Хеймдалль стоит, не двигаясь. 

Локи делает шаг вперед и вдруг обнимает Хеймдалля: 

\- Прости меня, если ты этого хочешь. 

По лицу Хеймдалля молнией проходит такое выражение, что Тор вдруг все понимает. Или не все, может, даже - самую малость, но Тор знает теперь, что не только справедливый гнев отделяет одного от другого. И Локи это знает. И даже, кажется, сам Хеймдалль. 

Хеймдалль аккуратно целует Локи в щеку, аккуратно убирает его руки и уходит, так же аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. 

Минуту они молчат.

Локи сидит, обхватив себя руками, с таким выражением лица, какое люди позволяют себе в одиночестве. 

\- Я бы предложил тебе выпить, но я запретил выпивку на борту. Недальновидно, - говорит, наконец, Тор. 

\- Можно, взамен, просто полежать? Минут десять. Потом я уйду. 

\- Да, конечно.

Локи сбрасывает свой кафтан, в тонкой белой рубашке из какого-то пиратского сундука растягивается на кровати и закрывает глаза.

Тор выключает свет и обнаруживает, что довольно хорошо видит в темноте. Новым глазом, разумеется. Может, стоило бы выйти из комнаты, но на это у него, как и у Локи, нет сил. Он садится на пол рядом с кроватью и пытается связать заново свежие лохмотья этого дня. По дыханию Локи, понятно, что тот не спит. 

\- Локи, а чего ты хочешь? - вдруг спрашивает Тор. 

\- Вообще? Создать новую землю. 

\- Ты всерьёз? Новый Асгард? 

\- Надеюсь, нет. Для создания Асгарда пришлось пролить слишком много крови. 

\- Но из чего вообще можно создать новую землю?

\- Если идти не тем бесконечно долгим путём, которым идёт вселенная, то - из нас с тобой. 

\- Э... Я конечно слышал, что люди создают кое-что новое вдвоём, но обычно они бывают разного пола...

\- Пол - хороший проводник, но не единственный. Путей много. В конце концов, ты ходишь под знаком солнца, а я - луны. Но mysterium conjunctionis - сложная вещь... Боюсь, она не сводится к тому акту, которым люди делают себе детей. И тем более к простому подражанию этому акту. Я очень многого не знаю... Лучше забудь об этом. Вот и десять минут прошли.

Локи открывает глаза, и Тор удивляется их сиянию. Опять эта прохладная даль, которую он хочет пить как воду. И ещё он понимает, что Локи ничего не делает с ним. Сейчас. Он его не обманывает. Тор слишком долго не мог признать простую вещь: он здесь, потому что таково его желание. И значит, он может отказать. Не Локи. Своему желанию. Или, наоборот, высказать его. Он не знает, можно ли создать новую землю. Он пока не способен в это поверить. Но его воспламеняет тот, кто на это способен. 

Локи приподнимается и застегивает расстегнувшуюся пуговицу.

\- Я понимаю, исчезнуть - стиль, проверенный временем. Но на этот раз попробуй остаться, - говорит Тор 

\- Почему? 

\- Я хочу быть с тобой. Я знаю, моего желания мало. Но вдруг ты тоже этого захочешь? 

Тор склоняется к руке, создавшей его глаз, и целует её. Кажется, он никогда ещё не целовал ничьих рук - даже женских. Он проводит языком по нежной коже и поднимает голову. Он смотрит в глаза, чар которых он когда-то боялся, и правильно боялся. Больше не боится. 

Не отрывая от него взгляда, Локи берет ладонь Тора и касается её лбом и губами.

\- Это не присяга, - говорит Локи, - Я не буду твоим подданным. Но я никогда больше не смогу тебя предать. 

Тор слышит, как стучит его сердце. 

\- Не бог весть что, да? - спрашивает Локи, чуть криво улыбаясь.

\- Больше, чем я жду от кого бы то ни было, - честно отвечает Тор.


End file.
